You Sure Got NO Talent
Contestants have to make a good talent thatll get them a good score to win, aka 10 from 3 of the judges: Chris, Chef and Johan, a host from TDAS. Plot Everyone is in the mess hall where chef serves them a alternate bacon and eggs meal, then chris shows up to explain their challenge. Casts Dialouge *Chris: Previously on Total Drama Despair, the contestants for put to their LIMITS, doing endurance and tortureous challenges thatll make them never want to do sports again. Emma got jealous of Emily taking her boyfriend and they started a fight, *chuckles* thank you for bringing more drama, and someone got kicked in the nuts by a very angry girl. Who's gonna fall? who's going to not fall? find out on this week's episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...DESPAIR!!! **theme song plays* *in the mess hall* *Harriet: what is the food now? last time's food was a trap *Malik: could be worst *Chef: oh it is *chuckles* *Malik: *conf* me and my big mouth *Demi: *glares at Tom angrilly* *conf* Gaaahhh, i swear ill beat the (bleep) out of Tom when he leasts expect it, he wont know what hit him *Tom: *notices* what are you looking at Daniel 2.0? *Demi: what did you say? *Chef: SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR MEAL *slides a plate of eggs and rotten bacon and a glass of yellow liquid* *Cassidy: why do i get the feeling this is not bacon and eggs? *Chef: cause it isnt *chuckles* its prehostoric bird eggs, bacon left in the freezer for months and, kitchen grease, bon appetite heheh *Melissa: i expect to get real food instead of this crap *Kylie: *eats like crazy* *Doug: *tries to eat* *Dan: how did chef even get this food? *flashback shows interns getting beatened by prehistoric birds* *Everyone eating, Chris enters* *Chris: Hello campers, enjoying our camp wawanakwa special bacon and eggs? *Dan: do we look like were enjoying it? *Doug: we never get good food around these days *Serena: this food should be for animals *Chef throws a axe through the room* *Chef: ARE YOU ALL MOCKING THE WAY I COOK? *Damien: *icepack on his head* whats the challenge today anyway? please make it less tiring! *Chris: there is no challenge today *everyone cheers* not *everyone growls* today's challenge is all about your skills and how well you do them, head to the The Amphitheater Stage, meet me there in 7 minutes *Katelyn: do we have to finish this food? *Chef: you'll all get out of my kitchen *Kylie: *finishes* got any seconds? *The amphitheater stage* Chris: now, everyone's here, finally, now, welcome to the amphitheater stage, your challenge today, like i said is about skills, iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttts a talent contest! *Emily: just like in the season 1 of TDI? *Chris: Yes! except this time, theyll be 3 judges instead of just grandmaster chef. *Mariah: so who are they then? *Chris: well, they are yours truly Chris McLean *shines teeth*, and once again, Grandmaster Chef *Malik: who's the 3rd then? *Chris: he is a brother of mines, no, its not jerd, its a good brother of mines, he is a co-host of Total Drama All-Stars, and the leading host of L'Île des Défis Extrêmes, iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttts Johan!!! *Johan: Bonjour everyone *Malik: Johan, Sup dude *Mariah: glad to see you again *Dan: hey dude, long time no see *Johan: im friends with everyone here, im not host now *Chris: Johan is our 3rd judge, he will help me and chef judge your acts, you all have 9 hours to practise, before going here to perform again, the team that gets 3 tens or the highest score will win the challenge. now, GO!! *bahing beetles* *Mei: as the strongest leader here, i am judge, now lets get practising here. *melissa practises cheerleading as her act* *Melissa: well, what do you think? *Mei: lame, lame, lamety lame *Melissa: WHAT! that was good, i should be in this talent contest *Mei: dont think so *Melissa: *conf* maybe now i should bully 2 people *over at black plague* *Daniel practises drumming* *Tom: *watches boredly* this is boring, im going for a walk, *tom walks in the woods when he trips over a rock into a bush and hits something* ow what the f... what the heck is this? *over at code blue* *Harriet finishes singing her song for the talent contest, everyone claps* *Dan: well, i guess shes in *Doug: no doubt *Junior: who else is gonna perform? *Malik comes to them with a plate of sushi* *Malik: Sushi anyone? i made them myself *everyone tastes it* *Emily: Wow! its good *Doug: hey, maybe you should be in it to perform *Malik: i dont have any talents, othering than hearing people from a far distance, balance and not falling for pranks *Doug: no, but you have skills with sushi making bro, if the judges like it, we can get a high score *Malik: hey, thats not a bad idea, im in *Malik" *conf* maybe i should have a sushi shop in the future *Dan: ok, so we have harriet and malik performing, who else? *back to black plague* *Arturo: not bad, got skill kid *Daniel: hey, wheres that idiot Tom? *Demi: who knows, who cares, he probably doesnt even have a talent, other then being a suck up, so uh, whos up next? *Katelyn: ill have a go *bashing beetles* *Emma doing he ballet dancing* *Emma: well? what do you guys think? *Mei: hate to say it but fine, youre in *Melissa: *mumbles* how come she gets to be in *Mei: keep performing people *the woods, Tom running from a bear* *Tom: arrghh, get away you hairy beast *someone else running in Tom's direction* *Tom: who's there? *Tom and Harriet bumps into each other* *Tom: oh, harriet, what are you doing here? *Harriet: im taking a walk, before the talent contest tonight *bear growls at them* *Harriet: get away you (bleep) *roundkicks bear, bear runs away* *Tom: *conf* ok i will tell you a secret, i like someone here at this damn place, dont know why, spread it and ill kick your ass *Tom: hey, thanks hot stuff *Harriet: no problem, i help bad boys like you, i dig guys like you *code blue* *Omar: *drinks a gallon of soft drink* *Doug: whats he doing? *Dan: *eating sushi* who knows, told me he had something *Omar: *finishes* *burps* ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWYYZ!!!!!!! *Malik: hey, awesome dude *Dan: hey, not bad *Jonna: isnt that a bit gross? *Emily: yeah, im going to have to agree with jonna on this *Dan: but we need this for the win, come on *Emily: but ok, i agree *Dan: ok, now, who else is next? lets get ready, its almost time for the show *Emily: *conf* Dan is such a good leader, if he leads the team we'll always win *out of conf* *Emily looks at Dan in a dreamy way* *bashing beetles* *Damien doing his skateboard tricks* *Mei: ok fine, youre in *Damien: sweet *Mei: next? *kylie comes up* no, too crazy, *notices jaoa looking at herself in the mirror* definetly not *Jaoa: *glory* huh? *back to harriet and tom* *Harriet: we should be getting back, our teams might be wondering where we are *Tom: wait, before, i got something to show you *reveals something that makes harriet shocked* *at code blue* *Junior: *dancing* *harriet arrives* *Emily: hey harriet, where have you been? *Harriet: *lies* no where, how are we doing? *Emily: we are ready, thanks to Dan, hes such a good leader *few hours later, almost show time* *Cassidy: its almost show time, shouldnt we be heading to the amphitheater stage? *Mariah: come on, lets go *at the amphitheater stage* *Chris: gooooooooooooooooooooooodd evening campers, hope you all practise cause now its showtime *Dan: we sure did *Johan: lets see what you guys have, remember the team with the most scores, will be the winner and will get invincibility *Chris: black plague, since you were the winners last time, you go first, bashing beetles, youre second and code blue, you go last due to your loss *backstage, black plague* *Daniel: well? whos up first? *Demi: ill do it *outside* *Chris: where is black plague's first performer? *demi walks out* *Chris: finally, now, go *music starts playing as Demi starts to sing, 3 minutes later, she finishes* *Chris: not bad, grandmaster chef? *Chef: i give it a 6 *Johan: 9 *Chris: 8 and a half *Demi: Yes! *Chris: Next! from bashing beetles is.... kylie? *Mei: hey, i didnt sign her name there *Johan: ok fine, lets see what you got *kylie rides her unicycle around as she balances fish cake on her nose and sings a song full of nonsense, everyone thinks this is wierd, she thinks she won* *Dan: what the heck was that? *all bashing beetles member face palms* *Doug: that is seriously screwed *Chris: well? johan? *Johan: 0 *Chef: 0 *Chris: -10 *Kylie: i got a ten, yay! *Mei: thanks a lot kylie, now were losing! *Chris: now, code blue *backstage* *Dan: ok, ready harriet? *Harriet: i was born ready *Emily: good luck, win this for our team *harriet walks on stage, music starts as she starts to sing Victorius- take a hint* *Chris, Johan, and Chef all gave her 9.5* *code blue cheers* *Chris: code blue in the lead, now black plague with daniel on the drums? *after performance* *Chris gives him 4, chef gives him 3, johan gives him 9* *Chris: next *Emma: ok, im up *Chris: ok emma, do your talent *Emma: *starts ballet dancing* *Emma: *conf* maybe dan will like this ballet dance, perfect chance to make Emily jealous *emma finishes* *all judges give her 9.5* *Emma: alright! bashing beetles got their points back, we might be i the lead, *walks backstage where Dan is talking to junior about his act* so Dan, like it? *Dan: uh... like what? *Malik: dude, i think she meant her ballet dance *Dan: oh, i didnt see it *Emily: *steps in* ok Emma, seriously Dan isnt on your team *Emma: youre just jealous cause he likes me better *Emily: he does not! *Emma: he so does *both glare at each other* *Junior: whoa, you 2, stop fightin already *Emily: *conf* is Emma trying to ruin my rela...*gets embarrassed and corrects herself* friendship with Dan? aw, i hope he likes me better, i think thats what he said last time *Chris: *overhears* whats with the bickering? *malik walks out* finally, now, lets see your talent *Malik: ok, time to cook *after cooking* freshly made *serves the judges sushi* *Johan: Malik man, these are delish, i give it a 10 *Chris: i agree, 9.5 *Chef: 0 *Malik: WHAT? *Chef: i can make better *Chef: *conf* no rotten contestant here is a better cook than i am *Chris: and final act for black plague, its katelyn with her team cheerleading *katelyn walks out and starts her cheerleading for the team* *Mei: *conf* theres no way im letting that team win, maybe its time i sabotage again like i did to Gene from code blue *while katelyn cheer leads, mei throws a banana skin and makes her slip* *Katelyn: whoa, ouch! *Demi: hey, i saw that, mei sabotaged! *Arturo: i saw it to *Serena: so did i *Chris: well, that was failed, i give it 1 *chef and johan gives her 2* *Chris: last for Bashing beetles its Damien with skateboarding *damien does skateboard tricks on his skateboard, beofre black plague sabotages him back as payback* *Damien: *skateboard breaks* aahhhhhh *crashes* ouch *Demi: *conf* ok, i felt a bit bad doing that, but they did the sabotage first *chris gives him 4, chef gives him 6, johan gives him 5* *Johan: final talent, its junior for code blue *junior walks out stage, does nothing then starts moving as music starts and dances* *after performance, everyone shocked at his dance* *Chris: man, that is unbelievable, 10 *Johan: best act so far, 10 *Chef: i say hes the winner *code blue cheers, dan and junior high 5* *Malik: our losing streak is at an end thanks to black plague and bashing beetles sabotaging each other *Chris: ok, code blue, you win invincibility, and so did bashing beetles, but black plague, youre coming back to the elimination rooms, since i got a massage schedule in another hour, johan will do the elimiantion ceremony, who will be gone tonight? find out after the break *campfire ceremony* *Daniel: *conf* i know whos going *Scarlet: *conf* its gotta be... *Johan: Contestants, welcome to your campfire ceremony, i am doing it tonight due to Chris's massage schedule, since the marshmallows are with Chris, ill read the votes out today instead, lets see, 1 vote for katelyn *Katelyn: No! *Johan: 1 vote for Scarlet *Scarlet: *growls* *Johan: 1 vote for mariah *Arturo: WTF? whoever voted will pay! *Johan: and 2 votes for....................................................... *dramatic music plays* *Johan: Tom *Daniel: YES!!!! *Demi: YAY!!! *Tom: *faking* oh, im out, nah, just kidding, i aint going anyway *reveals his immunity idol* *Daniel and Demi: WHAT!! *Arturo: impossible! the immunity idol! *Johan: *conf* how can it be that he found it? *Johan: ok, Tom is safe, since nobody else has the second highest votes, Tom gets the honour to choose *Tom: good, the person i should eliminate is................................. Mariah *All: NO!!! *Arturo: WHAT! *Tom: i was the one who made the mariah vote *Arturo: *conf* i swear, i am gonna beat that little *bleep* down to size, he shall pay! *mariah walks down the dock of shame while everyone except tom looks sad* *Arturo: ill miss you *Mariah: me too *kisses arturo* bye honey, win for us *Arturo: i will *loser boats drives off* *back at campsite, every team member angry at Tom* *Dan: what have you done!!?? *Malik: *cracks knuckles* *Daniel: you are gonna be eliminated soon *Scarlet: *glares angrily at Tom* *Emily: you are so rude! you dont deserve to win *Tom: whatever losers, ill get rid of you 1 by 1, see you tomorrow *slams cabin door and locks every male outside* *Damien: oh great! now were locked outside *Johan: where will the guys sleep? when do i get to go home? and what schemes has Tom has installed next time? find out next time on another dramatic episode of Total Drama Despair *Malik: uh, you got any keys for other cabins? Gallery Emily glare.png|Emily angrily glares at Emma during their argument Emma glare.png|Emma glares at Emily during their argument Katelyn's talent.png|Katelyn cheerleads as her talent for the talent show Omar burp.png|Omar practises his talent: burping the alphabet in 1 go Code blue reaction.png|Omar's talent impresses the guys, but the girls are unimpressed by it Judges.png|The judges: Chris, Johan and Chef giving scores Ep 10 breakfast.png|The teams have a twisted version of Bacon and Eggs for their breakfast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes